PsychologicalVictim
} |name = Andy Mitras |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal= - Normal= - Trope= - Fanboy= - Wounded= }} |-|Dream= - Derse= - Dead= - God Tier= - Normal= - Hooded= }} }} |caption = "Oh, hi. What do you want?" |specibus =Scavengekind / Marionettekind |modus = Plot Modus |screenname = psychologicalVictim |style = Types in short, grammatically correct, stunted sentences. (Think Captain Kirk.) |specibus = Scavengerkind/Marionettekind |home = He won't tell you. Or anyone. |planet = Land of Fog and Lakes (LoFaL) |age = 15 Earth Years |title = Mage of Space |relations = Bro Mitras - Guardian (deceased) Greg Alvain - Friend / Crush (Unrequited) Anne Gloria - Best Friend / Confidant Vale Richke - Friend}} Be the Paranoid Horror Fanatic You are now Andy Mitras, and you happen to find that a dose of fear does a body good. You love SURVIVAL HORROR GAMES, most notably the SILENT HILL SERIES, and you love HORROR AND GURO MANGA, ZOMBIES, and OTHER HORROR TROPES. You spend your time in your room, preparing for the ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, and just hanging out online with your friends on Pesterchum. Your Chumhandle is psychologicalVictim and You tend to speak In short stunted fragments of sentences. Personality Andy LOVES horror stuff. He believes that people should learn that fear is a good thing, and can really benefit from a good healthy fear. Unfortunately, he tends to take it too far, and is afraid all the time. Andy's not a social kid, preferring his close-knit group of friends rather than large groups of strangers to socialize with. He tried going to public school once, but was ridiculed for his like of horror and gore, and eventually left to be home-schooled by his brother, Bro Mitras. Background Andy grew up with his Bro in a small suburban area. Never being the sociable type, Andy was always bullied by many of the other kids in his neighborhood, leading him to eventually never leave his home. His Bro took pity on him, and allowed him to stay home, where Andy was taught everything he knows about fighting. He met his online friends, Greg Alvain, Anne Gloria, and Vale Rickhe through Pesterchum, and the four have been inseparable ever since. Guardian Bro Mitras is a doting brother, who secretly longs to be a good father to his younger sibling. Bro discovered Andy crying in an alley, abandoned as a baby, and took the boy in. Bro regularly indulges Andy's love of horror by buying him new manga, a new game, and even scaring the boy himself to keep Andy on his toes. He was heartbroken when he found out Andy wasn't good at socializing and was mortified and angry when he found out the other kids were bullying him. Andy stopped him from doing anything rash, and Bro simply let the boy stay home and be home-schooled instead. Patron Troll Andy's patron troll is Varlux Nalsor http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/NorvigicusRattus. Varlux understands Andy's fear of other people who would bully or hurt him, and the two of them bond over shared experiences, eventually growing and helping each other past their irrational fears. Modus Andy's Plot Modus tends to be classified as a more difficult modus to master, but Andy does quite well with it. The Plot Modus works very similarly to a video game in that a user can put items in, but they will only be accessible when the player needs them. In the meantime, players can look at and examine the items, but they cannot pull them out or use them on anything without getting an error message like "I can't use that here". Strife Andy tends to play SBURB much like one of his survival horror games. He uses his environment to his advantage, carefully scavenging for items that he can use to assist him. To that end, Andy uses Scavengekind, which is a grouping of other kinds of Strifekinds. Unfortunately, if one uses Scavengekind, they can't master the weapon types it allows, so Andy has also worked on perfecting Marionettekind as his backup. Marionettekind allows a user to latch thin threads onto objects to control them like puppets. Once Andy masters this weapon, he is able to control his enemies (though only one at a time). Land of Fog and Lakes (LoFaL) The Land of Fog and Lakes is a quiet land, filled with lots of thick fog coming off the massive lake in the center of the land, as well as the smaller lakes that dot the world. It's inhabited by wolves, who hunt the smaller organisms that live there. They're relatively friendly once they get used to Andy's presence. The land is also covered in abandoned buildings in the middle of areas slowly being reclaimed by the forest around them. Andy uses these buildings as cover, and ransacks them for supplies. The Denizen of LoFaL is Madame Lalinn, the Kreyol moon goddess. She's a dream master, and can be petitioned to cure nightmares or give them. She allegedly helps open the third eye. She also presides over scrying. She only appears in the sky at night. She is said to be beautiful, pale, and carrying a magic mirror or crystal ball. Mage of Space As the Mage of Space, Andy understands things about space that his teammates cannot. He uses his knowledge of space to guide his teammates in the creation of the Genesis Frog, as well as using his powers to help locate the Beta trolls and unite the two teams. Andy reaches God Tier on LoFaL shortly after discovering his Bro's dead body, and confessing his love for Greg, who doesn't understand. Andy quickly becomes fustrated, lashing out at him, and runs off with Anne. The two wander around LoFaL for a while, talking about Andy's feelings and how he's holding up in the face of his loss, when they discover his quest bed. After the two consult Varlux about what to do now that they've found the place, Andy asks the wolves to kill him quickly so he can ascend. Andy's Room.png|Andy's Room Andy God Tier Hero Mode.png|Hero Mode God Tier Andy Mitras.png|Andy Mitras Andy's Desktop.png|Andy having a conversation with ticktockTimer (Greg Alvain) Trivia *Andy's favorite game is Silent Hill 2, shortly followed by Silent Hill 3 and Fatal Frame. *Andy's favorite movies are zombie movies, notably Dawn of the Dead and Zombieland. *Andy has a bit of a fanboy crush on Tallahassee from the Zombieland movie. *Andy really hates his plaid "trope" outfit. In fact, when he alchemized them and put them on, he freaked out because he wasn't ready to "die the horrible, trope-ridden death of a douchebag". Category:LazDoxyStuck Session Category:ParadoxyIntent Category:Human Category:Male